Upał i białe słonie
by Koliber
Summary: Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape przypadkowo spotykają się na dworcu kolejowym w wakacje po szóstym tomie. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Keket Amunet 'Heat and White Elephants'.


**Heat and White Elephants - Upał i białe słonie**

autor oryginału - Keket Amunet

adres oryginału - http//www. fanfiction. net/s/3051844/1/

tłumaczenie - Koko (Koliber)

korekta tłumaczenia - Mania

Hermiona Granger i Severus Snape przypadkowo spotykają się na dworcu kolejowym w wakacje po szóstym tomie. Tekst jest stylizowany na "Hills Like White Elephants" Ernesta Hemingway'a.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

**Upał i białe słonie.**

– Mamy bardzo gorący dzień, nie sądzi pan? – Hermiona Granger wypowiedziała to zdanie głosem który, jak miała nadzieję, brzmiał normalnie.

Tego sobotniego popołudnia w Londynie, Anglia była duszna i gorąca. Zmusiło ją to do zrobienia sobie przerwy w czytaniu i odnalezienia lemoniady w pobliskiej małej kawiarni, w czasie, gdy czekała na pociąg. Ponieważ kawiarnia była wypełniona ludźmi, Hermiona wzięła swój napój na zewnątrz, zajęła pierwszy wolny stołek i dopóki nie usiadła, nie poprawiła swojej torby i z cichą ulgą nie napiła się swojego drinka, nie zwracała uwagi na otaczających ją ludzi. Wtedy zerknęła na prawo i zobaczyła parę wygodną i bezpieczną w swoim romansie, kawałek dalej konduktora rozmawiającego z kobietą w bluzce z głębokim dekoltem i kolejnego mężczyznę, który gorączkowo czytał jakieś sprawozdanie. Hermiona przyglądała się tłumowi bez większego zainteresowania dopóki nie spojrzała w lewą stronę.

Krzepki mężczyzna zwalniał miejsce, które zasłaniało jej widok na innych klientów, ale wolałaby żeby tam został, ponieważ gdy odszedł jej oczy spotkały się z parą, którą rozpoznała.

Hermiona zobaczyła, że profesor Snape był ubrany w czarne spodnie i bladozieloną luźną koszulę. Kolor przez chwilę ją zaskoczył, ale mogła zobaczyć jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Nie chcąc wszczynać sceny zmusiła się do wypowiedzenia pierwszych słów, które przyszły jej na myśl. – Mamy bardzo gorący dzień, nie sądzi pan?

Skrzywił się i szybko przesiał na wolne miejsce obok niej. Gładkim ruchem obrócił się twarzą do dzikiego tłumu, w który wpatrywały się jego oczy, podczas gdy jego prawa dłoń przeniosła się na oparcie stołka Hermiony i spoczęła blisko jej lewego ramienia.

– Strasznie gorący. Ktoś mógłby dostać udaru w taką pogodę.

Hermiona również rozejrzała się po tłumie ludzi zanim wypiła kolejny łyk swojego napoju.

– Tylko jeśli ktoś jest wystarczająco głupi, żeby przebywać zbyt długo na zewnątrz bez przygotowania.

– Rozumiem – ponownie rozejrzał się po tłumie. – A jak pani się przygotowała żeby wytrzymać ten upał?

– Głównie dużą ilością płynów, czasem spędzonym w chłodnych mrocznych kawiarniach, przemieszczając się ale nie wysilając się. I oczywiście czytam. W cieniu. – Hermiona wzięła kolejny łyk. – A pan jak wytrzymuje?

Czarne oczy przez chwilę spojrzały się na nią zanim powróciły do obserwowania tłumu. – Tak samo jak pani.

– Z dnia na dzień?

– Tak.

– Myślę, że wszyscy to robimy. Żyjemy w przytłaczającym upale,zmagamy się ze zgiełkiem i smutkiem, które przynosi. W końcu idziemy naprzód gdy pory roku się zmieniają.

Zapanowała długa cisza i wtedy powiedział – Oczekuję, że po tych upałach nastąpi mroźna zima.

– Zima będzie łaskawsza, niż pan myśli. Z temperaturami tak wysokimi jak teraz, upał może się w porę wypalić, ale zostawić wystarczająco dużo ciepła, żeby zima była mniej surowa.

– Mam co do tego wątpliwości.

– Każdy ma. Powinien pan skończyć swojego drinka i szybko schować się w cień, żeby nie dostać udaru.

– Nie martwiłem się o siebie, panno Granger.

– Cóż, ja czasem martwię się o innych.

Zakrztusił się. – Zauważyłem. – Spokojnie podniósł swój napój do ust i napił się trochę płynu.

– Nie oczekiwałem, że będzie tu aż tak gorąco.

Hermiona uciszyła się na chwilę. – Ja również. Jadę do Sussex żeby przeprowadzić pewne poszukiwania.

– I nie oczekiwała pani takiej pogody?

– Nie, ja tylko zajmowałam się własnymi sprawami zaczytując się w książce, jak zwykle. – Hermiona spojrzała na tłum i na ciemnego mężczyznę siedzącego obok.

– A pan? Coś pan planował na ten dzień?

– Nie.

– Więc oboje powinniśmy po prostu wypić nasze drinki i znaleźć nasz cień.

– Cień.

– Chłodniejsze miejsce, gdzie sprawy są swobodniejsze.

– Obecnie żadne miejsce nie wydaje się wystarczająco chłodne.

– O ile wiem, to w Sussex nie jest zbyt gorąco. A sprawy z czasem ochłoną.

Milczał, mięśnie jego prawej ręki zaciskały się na papierowym kubku. Uniósł go do ust po następny łyk, zrobił przerwę i ponownie się napił. – Wydaje się, że synoptycy zawsze mają złe informacje.

Hermiona prychnęła odwracając wzrok od swojego towarzysza. Wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała – Tak, część z nich jest naprawdę w gorącej wodzie kąpana. Wykrzykują pierwsze doniesienia o pogodzie, które otrzymają ich radary, ale nie biorą pod uwagę aktualnych warunków i historii. Nie zwracają uwagi na wzorce i kończą błędnie informując ludzi swoimi nieprzemyślanymi wnioskami. Wielu ludzi cierpi z powodu ich złych informacji.

Prawa dłoń Snape'a, która spoczywała niedaleko ramienia Hermiony upadła na jego kolana.

– Wydaje się, że wiesz dużo o pogodzie.

– To moja praca jako stała Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale poważnie nie ufam synoptykom i sprawdzam więcej niż jedno źródło. Osobiste doświadczenie również pomaga, ale mogę być w błędzie. Nie oczekiwałam dziś takiego upału na tej stacji.

– Wydaje się, że teraz jest trochę chłodniej.

– Trochę.

– I oczekuje pani, że w Sussex jest trochę przyzwoitego cienia?

– Albo chociaż lepszy synoptyk.

– To byłaby... nowość.

Gwizd zasygnalizował czekającym, że pociąg właśnie wjeżdżał na stację kolejową. Konduktor wziął kawałek papieru od kobiety z którą rozmawiał. Para poprawiła swoje torby. Mężczyzna czytający sprawozdanie skrzywił się i czytał dalej. Hermiona dopiła resztę napoju. Snape podążył za jej przykładem, zgniótł własny kubeczek i wrzucił pod stołek. Hermiona obserwowała jego poczynania zanim ponownie się odezwała.

– Był pan kiedykolwiek w Sussex, profesorze?

– Nie.

– Ja jeżdżę tam kilka razy do roku. Lubię tam spędzać ostatni tydzień wakacji. Wówczas jest tam trochę chłodniej.

– Być może.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, ze upał za panem nie podąża.

– Albo za panią.

– Nigdy specjalnie nie sprowadzam gorąca.

– Pogoda może być nieprzewidywalna.

– Tym niemniej najlepiej przygotować się na zapas.

– Pani pociąg?

– Tak.

– Jestem pewien, że w samochodach jest chłodniej niż tu.

– Proszę wejść do środka profesorze. Kawiarnia teraz pustoszeje i może pan tam znaleźć jakiś cień.

– Bezpiecznej podróży, panno Granger.

Hermiona wyrzuciła swój papierowy kubeczek do kosza na śmieci po drodze do pociągu. Gdy się obejrzała Severusa Snape'a nie było. W przedziale w pociągu było chłodniej niż w uciążliwym upale; Hermiona wybrała miejsce, otworzyła książkę i kontynuowała swoje poszukiwania. Po trzydziestu minutach podróży zobaczyła wzgórza i przestała czytać żeby zauważyć, że jeśli zmrużyła oczy wzgórza wyglądały jak białe słonie.

Koniec.


End file.
